


The Casual Escape

by misseshermionemalfoy



Series: Jalec positivity one shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: Concept: A shoot to kill order is issued on Jace in Season 2 episode 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an extrapolation of an idea I saw floating around tumblr. No spoilers for the episode, it's completely from my head. Some book spoilers for City of Ashes though.

 

“This is outrageous!” Alec shouted at Lydia. 

 

“It’s what the clave wants. Jace is a traitor. He willingly went with Valentine.” Lydia said crisply. 

 

“To save us! To save  _ me _ !” Alec blustered. 

 

Lydia pulls him aside when she speaks it’s in a low even tone. “If you carry on like this I’ll have no choice but to suspend you until Jace is either returned for questioning or --” 

 

“Or the Clave kills him.” Alec says, realization dawning on Alec’s face. “Please Lydia, for my sake, don’t do this.” 

 

“You know I don’t have a choice.” Lydia said stubbornly. “Go take a walk, get this out of your system I don’t want to see you around here when you’re like this. When you spout off at the mouth it’s dangerous.” She knew Lydia was referring to something much more dangerous that Alec could be spouting off at the mouth about. Deciding on caution he leaves, but while Lydia’s back is turned he beckons Clary with him. 

 

Clary follows Alec and they take a walk in the garden of the Institute. “So Jace is gone.” She says. “The conclave will be here in a few hours to form their search and destroy team.” 

 

“You know Jace isn’t a traitor.” Alec says stubbornly. 

 

“Oh I  _ know _ he’s not a traitor but you can’t tell the clave anything.”  Clary huffs. “There’s rumors that he’s on a ship in the East River. It could be really bad if they find him alone.” 

 

“You think Jace would fight back?” 

 

“I don’t think he’d want to be taken prisoner by his own people.” 

 

“Have you had any dreams about Jace? Because I have.” Alec says miserably. 

 

“Yeah, I have. There’s this image of him tied up and dangling by his arms ---- wait --- how did you know I have dreams?”

 

“ _ Well _ everyone dreams.” Alec said in bored tone. “But Jace told me you have… special dreams?” 

 

Clary wanted to act disgusted that nothing between her and Jace was private and that Alec knew things about their relationship and that should be kept private. She thinks better of it, “Yeah. I do.” 

 

“Is he on a massive ship in the middle of the East River? That’s what I’ve been seeing and it would explain why Magnus can’t track him.” 

 

Clary’s eyebrows shot up. “That’s exactly what I see.” 

 

“Do you think we could portal there? Do you think you could visualize it?” Now they were cooking with gas. 

 

Clary bit her lip. “Yeah, I think I could but shouldn’t we take someone with us?” 

 

“Oh? You think we should take someone with us? Like---? Maybe Lydia so she can drive the seraph blade through his heart herself?” 

 

Clary rolled her eyes. “I meant like Izzy.” 

 

“It’s going to be hard enough for us to portal somewhere we’ve only ever been in dreams let alone take Izzy along who isn’t having the same dreams.” 

 

“Fuck, ok. Good point.” Clary swore. 

 

“We can use the Institutes portal. C’mon let’s grab some weapons.” 

 

“Wait! How are we going to get weapons without someone noticing?” 

 

Alec sighed, “I’ll get the weapons  _ little girl _ you stay here.” 

 

Clary was tempted to smack him, “I thought we’d moved past the whole ‘little girl’ thing.” 

 

“Apparently not.” Alec said stalking off. 

  
  


No one was in the room with weapons by some blissful miracle. Or rather, no one important was around. There were a few miscellaneous shadowhunters milling about but no one asked any questions when the Lightwood prince grabbed his bow and quiver and two seraph blades. 

 

Lydia was in the war room with Izzy and that was on the other side of the Institute, they were safe. Alec snuck back out to the garden and found Clary pacing in front of the hydrangeas. 

 

“C’mon. Lydia is going to send someone to check on us in minute if we don’t get out of here.” 

 

“Let’s go!” Clary said, equally as anxious to get her brother back as Alec was to get his parabatai back. 

 

They made their way back to the center of the Institute and opened the portal. “I’ll follow you in.” Clary said. 

 

Alec stepped inside the purple mist and thought long and hard about what he’d seen in his last dream about Jace. He was pulled into the portal and landed on his hands and knees on the hard rusted surface of an old boat, a huge boat sailing through the East River.

 

It worked. 

 

Alec gets up and dusts himself off and jogs along the side of the boat. He finds some stairs the descend into a dark passageway and he climbs down them, drawing a bow from his full quiver and notching it. He activates his nyx rune and the eerie darkness turns into a brightly lit corridor. Where was Clary? 

 

There are dozens of doors but he can hear screams coming from one of them, he runs, feet carrying him at top speed. He tries to open the door but it’s shut tight and he can hear gruff laughter on the other side of the door mingled with Jace’s screams. He shoulders it and rebounds. “FUCK!” 

 

“Need a hand?” Clary asks. 

 

If it had been any other moment he would have snarled at her something cruel. “They’re torturing him,  _ yeah _ I need a hand.” 

 

Clary drew a series of runes. “Clary what are you doing?” 

 

“I’m drawing the open rune.” 

 

“That’s not the open rune… I don’t know what that says.” 

 

But the door blasted inwards and knocked one of the men unconscious, the other came snarling forward at them Alec shot an arrow at him and his his shoulder. He barely flinched and was still charging toward them. Quickly, Alec pulls out two arrows and shoots them straight into the assailant hitting him in the stomach and chest. 

 

He fell to his knees and Alec kicked the heel of his boot and stomped it into his head. Warm wet blood pooled out and he stopped moving. Alec raced forward to Jace, and indeed it was Jace. Jace was tied up and suspended by his arms. Clary was already taking care of that though, she’d found the counterbalance that was holding Jace up and he came crashing down. “Shit!” Clary swore. 

 

Jace was barely conscious and Alec didn’t think the drop he’d just taken had done him any favors. “Thank god!” He was so thankful to see his his parabatai he didn’t bother to chide Clary he could only crush his lips to Jace’s and when he felt Jace feebly respond he gasped. 

 

“Hey, you.” Jace said. His jaw made an odd kind of creaking noise and Alec assumed it was broken. 

 

“Shh don’t talk.” Alec said softly. 

 

“While you two are having your makeout session we’ve got company.” 

 

Lydia was standing there with Robert and Maryse in gear and from the looks on their faces they’d seen everything. “No! It wasn’t like that!” 

 

“We don’t care what it was like.” Robert said sternly. 

 

“We just want you both home.” Maryse said, trying to clarify. “We’ve got to go, the conclave is on it’s way and you two can’t be seen like that. Lydia will stay with Clary.” 

  
  


Jace was in the infirmary for a week. It was the longest week of Jace’s life. When everything was over Maryse and Robert visited Jace and Alec on Jace’s last day in the infirmary. 

 

“We want you to know that Lydia has agreed to not tell the Clave about your indiscretion and we’ve agreed to look the other way. Please more careful Alec.” 

 

Alec nodded and said, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Robert stepped forward and placed a hand on his eldest son’s shoulder. “I just want you to be happy and we’re very glad that you’re both back in one piece the Clave will start debriefing Jace in the morning but Aldertree has agreed that in exchange for information about Valentine Jace will be granted full immunity. 

 

Jace looked pleased but Alec looked more pleased. 

 

“So this is it? I’m a free man?” Jace asked. 

 

“Yes, you are.” Maryse said.

  
  


Jace was exhausted but as he fell into bed that night there was a knock on his door. He shuffled over to the door and opened it a crack. 

 

“Uhm hi.” Alec said from the other side of the door. 

 

“C’mon in Alec.” Jace said. 

 

Alec stepped into the ultra clean space of Jace’s room. “I wanted to talk. I know you’re probably pissed at me --” 

 

“Pissed at you? Why would I be pissed at you?  _ You saved me _ .” Jace looked incredulous. 

 

Alec could have kicked himself. Of course Jace would think about the overall act of saving him before he thought of the kiss. “I meant…” But Alec’s voice falters 

 

“You meant the kiss? Oh...well. I expect Magnus knows.” 

 

Alec couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. “Yeah he’s pissed. But that’s not what I’m here to talk about. I want to know how you felt about it.” 

 

“How I feel about about it?” Jace looked confused. “I was just glad to see you. There was no one I wanted to see more at that point.” 

 

“Not even Clary?” Alec asked. 

 

“Not even Clary.” Jace confirmed. 

 

“Could I have another?” Alec said softly. 

 

Jace stepped forward and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly to Alec’s. It was soft and tender and so  _ not _ Jace but it felt so good Alec couldn’t care. “Like that?” 

 

Alec’s eyes fluttered open and said, “Yeah like that.” 


End file.
